


初恋那件小事

by Eve_Z



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Z/pseuds/Eve_Z
Summary: Baekhyun found out things he didn't know about his classmate Lay after their teacher asked them to sit together.





	1. Chapter 1

01  
高三十班的班主任是个寡言少语的中年男人，姓孙，教物理。每天早读开始前，他就进到教室里，声音平稳地宣布谁今天要接受老师的单独辅导，谁今天的家长要接到他的电话。  
班上学生对他半是敬畏他物理教的好，半是恐惧自己的家长的号码出现在班主任的手机上，一个个都跟兔子一样，上思想品德课都不敢打瞌睡。  
也难怪，高三十班本来就是这所高中最好的班级，里面的学生一个个都是要冲击一流大学的，不用人监督，也会认真地学习。  
唯有一个例外。

“张艺兴，给我站起来。”  
孙老师染着粉笔白尘的指关节突兀地敲敲讲台，前排同学的脑袋立刻往回扭，目光落在教室后排一个白净的男生身上，是准备看好戏的同情眼神。  
那个男生“诶”了一声，放下笔站了起来。  
孙老师的目光透过镜片评估着自己最头疼的学生，对方一脸温顺纯良，可他知道这小孩的真实面目。打了一边的耳洞，上课不听讲，自己在纸上写写画画开小差，偶尔还吊儿郎当背着把吉他来上学——当然，学校鼓励德智体美全方面发展，没说不给带，可那把吉他出现在高三的教室里，与周围的废弃草稿纸和干涸笔芯格格不入，像干净的黑白素描画被胡乱抹了一笔明黄，不顺眼。  
“这道题选什么？”  
粉笔在黑板上点了点，张艺兴无辜的声音下一秒就响了起来。  
“不知道。”  
教室的某个角落传来细微的笑声，孙老师叹了口气。  
最基础的力学分析，跟他说不会？  
他严厉的目光打量着张艺兴白净的脸，松垮垮的校服，桌上鬼画符似的一堆草稿纸，在他身旁边红棕色的木吉他上多停留了一会儿，最终落在了教室第二排的座位上。  
“下节课开始，你和金钟大换个位。”

二十分钟后，张艺兴抱着自己瘪瘪的书包，胳膊下面夹着吉他，坐到了教室第二排的座位上，和新同桌打了个招呼。  
“嗨。”  
“你好。”  
边伯贤推了推鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，微笑着回应。  
张艺兴撇撇嘴，没有将对话进行下去的意愿，低头继续在草稿纸上写写画画。  
说起边伯贤，谁都知道是明年清华北大任挑的理科尖子生，全国数学物理奥赛金奖，每门课的成绩都稳坐年级前三。他对谁都温柔耐心，嘴角总是噙着笑，个子和张艺兴一般高。可如果说张艺兴是老师提起都要摇头叹气的学生，家长嘴中的反面教材，那边伯贤就是所有老师最喜欢的学生，所有家长口中的“你看看人家孩子”。  
张艺兴不讨厌他，但边伯贤和他根本是两个世界的人，他没兴趣了解。  
边伯贤嘴角带着笑，目光在对方白嫩耳垂上的耳钉短暂地停留，又淡淡地移开了。  
张艺兴跟他根本是两个世界的人，没必要了解。  
不过，孙老师希望他监督对方学习，表面功夫还是要做好的。

中午下课铃响起，教室后排的男生箭一般地冲了出去，直奔食堂。张艺兴不紧不慢地收拾草稿纸，宝贝似的把那几张纸捋平了放进文件夹里，又把笔一支支收好。  
边伯贤拧开水瓶喝水，不动声色地打量着他的新同桌。外班的男生进来找他出去吃饭，从后面恶作剧地吹张艺兴的脖子。  
那白嫩的皮肤立刻泛起鲜嫩的粉红色，像吹弹可破的饱满蜜桃，张艺兴满脸通红地捂住脖子，回身抽了一下那男生的手臂。他的校服偏大，手藏在袖子里只露出半截白皙的指尖，打人也不使劲儿，软绵绵嗲兮兮的。  
他的朋友笑着伸手捏捏张艺兴的后颈。  
“你怎么坐到边伯贤身边来了？”  
边伯贤就坐在边上，他也毫不顾忌地问道。  
张艺兴撅起嘴巴：“老师安排的呗。”  
“想让他监督你学习啊？”  
“嗯...”  
张艺兴大概是觉得当着边伯贤的面讨论他不太好，匆匆瞥了边伯贤一眼，敷衍地转移话题：“中午去哪吃？”  
“还是吃那家拉面？”  
“不要，吃腻了。”  
“那你想吃什么？”  
“我想吃…”张艺兴拉长了尾音，转着眼珠想学校附近的食物，“不太饿，我们去奶茶店随便吃点吧。”  
“好。”  
高大的男生和张艺兴勾肩搭背地出去了，临走前还挑衅地看了边伯贤一眼。  
都是同类，不过我对张艺兴可没兴趣。  
边伯贤冷漠地想到。

02  
两点开始上课，张艺兴卡着点赶回来，手里拢着半杯奶茶藏在身后，习惯性地要往后排跑。  
“你坐前面啦！”  
过道边的女生捂着嘴笑，张艺兴吐吐舌头，扭身窜到边伯贤旁边，一屁股坐在椅子上。他身上有奶香似的清甜汗味，像热乎乎刚出炉的糯米糕。  
数学老师紧接着走进教室，见到张艺兴时严厉地皱起眉毛。  
“你怎么乱换座位？”  
“老师我没有！”张艺兴委屈地叫冤，尾音拉的老长，“孙老师让我换的。”  
“是吗？”  
数学老师反问着，目光却落在边伯贤脸上。  
边伯贤只得无奈地作证道：“孙老师今天早上物理课，让张艺兴和金钟大换的座位。”  
数学老师的表情立刻缓和下来，亲切地嘱咐边伯贤：“那你千万别跟他胡闹，还是要认真听讲。”  
转头又板着脸说张艺兴：“你不准影响别人学习。”  
张艺兴乖巧地答应，可数学老师一转头，他就低头飞快地滋溜了一口奶茶。

其实数学老师还真是冤枉张艺兴了，他上课根本不打扰别人。边伯贤认真抄着板书，张艺兴就低头继续在他的草稿纸上写东西，手指还时不时在空中若有所思地点着。  
边伯贤认真地瞟了一眼，才发现他写的是乐谱。  
张艺兴写东西时很专注，白嫩的手指握着笔尖，认认真真一笔一划，像个乖巧的小学生在练字。他的指甲修剪的很整齐，边伯贤猜是因为要常常拨动吉他的缘故，不能留长指甲。  
他的手也好看，指关节圆润泛粉，看起来一只手就能包住揉捏——

“边伯贤，这题c问答案是什么？”  
数学老师严肃的声音猛然把边伯贤唤回现实，他这才意识到自己盯着张艺兴的手出了神，黑板上例题早已不知道换了几道，数字陌生极了。  
他站起来，看着黑板好一会儿，镇定道：“二倍根号三。”  
数学老师表情缓和，意有所指道：“坐吧，认真听讲。”  
边伯贤知道这是老师看见他走神了，在提醒他。他低声应了是，拉着椅子坐下，还没来得及扭头看一眼同桌的表情，数学老师就点了张艺兴的名字。  
“诶。”  
张艺兴立刻放下笔，站了起来。  
“我看你写的挺勤快的，那你来说说，d问答案是什么？”  
“不知道。”  
这三个字他早就说得无比熟练，连语气和尾音都和物理课的回答如出一辙。

但数学老师可没孙老师那么温和，板着脸开始说教。  
“你都高三了，这种基础题还不会？高考数学怎么办？学都不要上算了，干脆去工厂里打工，还能给你父母省钱！”他话锋一转，又拉出好学生边伯贤来做例子，“你看看你同桌，人家是要好好学习的，你还去打扰别人，自己不上进，还要拉着认真的同学一起是不是？”  
张艺兴张嘴想辩解，下一秒又无所谓地合上了嘴巴，边伯贤却举起了手。  
“说。”  
“老师，刚刚张艺兴没有打扰我，”他实事求是道，“是我自己走神了，老师对不起。”  
得意门生这样说了，数学老师也不好再说什么，象征性地说了几句以后要专心听讲，一挥手让两个人都坐下了。

下课铃再次响起的时候，张艺兴轻轻碰了碰边伯贤的手臂。  
边伯贤扭头。  
“刚才谢谢啦。”  
张艺兴诚挚地说。  
“没关系，的确是我自己走神了。”  
边伯贤抿出友好的笑，目光却忍不住去看对方的嘴唇。刚刚他还没注意到，现在面对面地说话，他才意识到张艺兴的饱满的嘴唇像樱桃一样红润，柔软而有肉感，随着他说话一开一合，带着润泽晶莹的水光。  
张艺兴被他看的有点不自在，粉嫩的一截舌尖探出来轻轻舔了舔下唇。  
“有脏东西吗？”  
“…没有。”  
边伯贤觉得自己心跳都漏了一拍。

03  
两个男生一旦开始讲话，关系总能快速熟络起来。三天后，张艺兴已经可以拖着边伯贤一起出去吃饭了。  
“你那个朋友呢？”  
边伯贤不经意地问他。  
“啊，”张艺兴有点苦恼地撅起嘴巴，他经常无意识地做这些撒娇的动作，明明是男生，却一点也不违和，只显得他娇俏可爱，“发生了一些事情，我不和他讲话了。”  
边伯贤觉得他像个小朋友一样，动不动就不和谁讲话，不跟谁玩，忍不住暗自好笑。  
两人有一搭没一搭地聊了几句，说到NBA，电竞比赛，又笑着讲几几班的谁哪天逃了自习课，被班主任抓个正着，被罚在操场上跑了十圈。  
经过奶茶店，一人买了一杯奶茶。  
“放学后要来我家写作业吗？”  
手里捧着热乎乎的奶茶，边伯贤深思熟虑后，终于开口邀请对方。  
一方面是因为孙老师的举动，如果这次物理作业张艺兴还是交不上来，只怕老师会对边伯贤乐于助人的名声产生怀疑；另一方面则是他私心想要了解张艺兴多一些，还有什么比辅导学业更正当的理由吗？  
出乎他意料，张艺兴一脸为难地拒绝了。  
“明天行嘛，今晚我有事。”  
他每天不听课也不做作业，能有什么事？边伯贤险些怀疑他在找借口，又觉得张艺兴不是虚伪扭捏的性格，不想来就会直说不想来，便应下来明天两人一起写作业。  
放学后他故意落后张艺兴一步，不远不近地跟着他出了校门。

张艺兴出校前换了身衣服，学校只要求早上进校门学生穿着校服，放学后运动会出汗，要换衣服也不管了。  
边伯贤远远打量着他。  
张艺兴换了条黑色紧绷的破洞裤，细腰窄臀，腰间还骚气地镶着一截银链，随着他的步伐，温柔地拍打着他肌肉结实的大腿。他上身也是黑色的外套，刘海用发胶梳上去，露出初显线条的冷厉眉骨，看着终于显出几分不良少年坏学生的气质了——之前头发软软垂下来，下垂眼懵懵的，小脸又白，光看外表哪能看出这是个上课不听，作业不写，考试乱填的家伙呢。  
出了校门，张艺兴径直往左转，那是去商业街和酒吧街的方向。边伯贤刻意等了一会儿才出校门，一眼就看见张艺兴几乎被另一个染着一头红发的高大男人搂在怀里。  
边伯贤心里咯噔一下——该不会是他想的那样…？  
他快走几步，漫不经心地朝那个方向张望。张艺兴没有往对方怀里靠，只是任由对方搂着。比起情人间亲密的搂抱，更像是好哥俩勾肩搭背。  
看来又是一个单方面对张艺兴有意思的，他的同桌还真能勾人。  
边伯贤嘴角上翘，带着一丝他自己都没察觉到的优越感。

04  
第二天，边伯贤顺口问张艺兴昨晚干什么去了。  
张艺兴大大方方地笑了笑：“我去跳舞了，赚点零花钱。”  
“我看见你和一个红头发的男人…”  
“灿烈啊，”张艺兴低头按着手机屏幕回短信，头也不抬，“在酒吧里认识的。”  
边伯贤还想多打听几句，孙老师已经夹着一摞作业走了进来。张艺兴动作迅速地把手机塞进桌肚里，模样端正地坐好，他只得把疑问吞回肚子里。

今天张艺兴遵守约定，单肩背着他那空空荡荡的书包，跟着边伯贤往校外走，到校门口，有点发愁地对着边伯贤抱怨：“我不想写作业。”  
边伯贤把黑框眼镜往上推了推，巧妙地祸水东引：“孙老师要我监督你的，你要是不写，他得说我。”  
连累同桌，张艺兴心里过意不去，最终还是垂着脑袋跟着边伯贤去他家。  
路上他们碰到了朴灿烈，昨天边伯贤看到的染着红发的男人。他看起来比他们大不了多少，个子却很高，远远地瞧见他们，就迈开长腿往这边走过来。  
“艺兴。”  
他伸手搭上张艺兴的肩膀，宣示主权般的把人往他怀里揽了揽。  
“不介绍一下？”  
他低头冲着张艺兴笑，露出一嘴洁白的牙齿。边伯贤注意到他也戴了耳钉，款式和张艺兴的很像，脖颈与上衣黑色布料的交界处若隐若现几个字母纹身。  
“我同桌，”张艺兴向朴灿烈示意边伯贤，白皙的指尖从宽大的袖子里露出来，看得在场的另外两个男人喉间同时一紧，“学习可好了，我去他家补功课。”  
不知有意无意，他没说边伯贤的名字。  
“哦？”朴灿烈笑了起来，桃花眼顾盼生情，瞟向边伯贤的眼神却淬着阴冷的光，低头对着张艺兴讲话时，又透出多情的温柔，“那我不打扰你了，乖乖去学习吧。”  
“好。”张艺兴乖乖地应道，伸手朝他挥了挥，“拜拜。”

他们走出了一段距离，边伯贤凑近张艺兴的耳朵低声问他。  
“你那个朋友是做什么的？”  
张艺兴捂着耳朵，颤抖着声音叫他离远点说话。他的脖颈被边伯贤的吐气刺激得红了一片，像个被登徒子调戏的小美人。  
边伯贤看着他粉嫩嫩的脖颈，意识有点恍惚地重复了一遍。  
张艺兴还捂着脖子，仰着头思索半天，犹豫道：“在酒吧收保护费的？不过他人很好的，昨晚还请我喝酒。”  
边伯贤：“…”  
他的同桌真是意外的单纯。

05  
边伯贤父母还没回来。张艺兴一开始还紧张地问边伯贤他父母人怎么样，会不会见面就说他，见到家里灯没开，整个人肉眼可见地放松下来。  
边伯贤帮他找了双拖鞋，又打开冰箱问他想喝什么。  
“有没有牛奶？”  
张艺兴眨巴着眼睛。  
边伯贤给他倒了一杯牛奶。出于私心，他用了奶牛花纹的宽口杯。张艺兴的头发毛茸茸的，捧着可爱的杯子小口小口喝奶，嘴角沾满了乳白的奶渍，看起来又乖又软。  
于是边伯贤又有点后悔自己自作自受。

“你带了作业吗？”  
他把台灯拿到客厅，张艺兴的下垂眼无辜地望着他，上目线湿漉漉的。  
“什么作业？”  
边伯贤叹了口气，又进房间给他拿了叠纸。  
“你先把作业写在这上面，明天跟老师说你忘记把作业带回家了。”  
“喔。”  
张艺兴乖乖地接过来，拿起笔在纸的最顶端写了方方正正的“作业”两个大字，想了想，又在右上角写了“张艺兴”三个字，然后就一脸期待地望着边伯贤，显然在等待他的下一个指示。  
边伯贤无奈地打开书包，抽出一本书：“我们先做物理。”

张艺兴的基础知识非常薄弱，但头脑意外地聪明，边伯贤给他讲了一遍，就会举一反三，等两人的肚子同时响亮地“咕噜”一声时，张艺兴的简陋作业本上已经工整地写好了物理和数学的作业。  
“好饿！”  
张艺兴把笔一扔，扑在桌子上，头顶翘起几根呆毛。边伯贤伸手揪揪他的头发，惹得对方不满地抗议了一声，小奶音打着颤儿，像小爪子挠在边伯贤心上。

边伯贤掏出手机准备叫外卖：“我点个外卖，你想吃什么？”  
张艺兴被惊醒般立刻坐起来，匆匆忙忙收拾东西。  
“我得回家吃饭。”他抱歉地笑，脸颊上有个深深的小酒窝，“改天再跟你吃晚饭。”

“谢谢你辅导我！”  
边伯贤把张艺兴送出门的时候，对方眼睛亮晶晶地道谢，还硬要塞给边伯贤一块奶糖，并邀请他下次去自己家玩儿。  
边伯贤哭笑不得地接受了同桌的礼物，从五楼的窗户目送他沿着暗下来的街道离去，等张艺兴的背影消失在拐角处，他才遗憾地收回目光。  
收回第一天的话，他心想。  
可爱有趣又漂亮的男孩子，最适合被掰弯了，不是吗？


	2. Chapter 2

06  
张艺兴的作业惊得老师们掉了下巴，孙老师破天荒地在下午的自习课表扬了张艺兴，说他有进步，肯认真学习就好。  
张艺兴被老师批评的时候一脸无所谓，被夸奖了也还是那副淡淡的表情，并没有同学们想象中的，差生得到表扬时兴奋激动的模样。他只是在孙老师夸他基础知识不错的时候，举手给边伯贤邀了功，一脸谦虚地说边伯贤同学有给我补习的。  
边伯贤带着从容的微笑，接受了孙老师难得洋洋洒洒长篇大论的夸奖。

大家本以为尝过好好学习的甜头后，张艺兴该开始认真听讲做笔记了，可再次令所有人惊讶的是，他上课依旧不听讲，升降调和八分音符画满了草稿纸，老师的提问答案一律还是不知道。  
于是过了几天，孙老师痛心疾首地把张艺兴叫出教室与他谈话。可他苦口婆心的劝说效果甚微，张艺兴满口乖顺地应答“老师我知道了”“老师对不起”“老师别生气”，全是标准化的官方答案，像长久训练出的条件反射——孙老师更加不高兴了。  
只有当孙老师问他，不好好学习，家里花那么多钱把他送到最好的十班，究竟是为了什么时，张艺兴乖巧的面具才突然有了一丝裂缝。  
“…可我根本不喜欢这些东西。”  
他垂下眼睛低声说道，声音又轻又软，下一秒就被走廊上的微风吹散。  
“那你喜欢什么？”  
孙老师耐心地顺着他的话问。  
“音乐…我喜欢音乐。”  
张艺兴抬起头看班主任面无表情的脸，眼神怯生生的。他自己是无所畏惧的，多少批评也不怕，可他的梦想太脆弱易折，要紧密地藏在心里，要做出优秀的作品来证明，羽翼般牢牢保护着，不让恶意的目光和评论触碰。在那之前，他一句话也不提，像蚌用嫩肉护紧疼痛不堪却流光溢彩的珍珠。  
一向严厉的中年男人低头看着最让他头疼的学生，嘴角难得地露出安慰理解的笑，柔下嗓音劝说道：“老师支持你，那我们把目标设成一流的音乐学院，好不好？艺兴啊，”他顿了顿，尽量让自己的语气带着鼓励意味，“老师知道你音乐优秀，可咱们现在这个文化成绩也很重要，想上最好的音乐学院，文化课还要加把劲啊。”

张艺兴从走廊回教室后，边伯贤看他眼角有点发红，担心他是不是被孙老师批评了。  
“没有。”  
张艺兴带着鼻音回答他，把脸埋到胳膊里面，不再说话了。放学的铃打了，他才抬起脸。这下边伯贤确信他哭过了，白皙的眼尾红通通地惹人怜惜。  
“想去我家吗？”  
他柔和地问张艺兴，忍住想把同桌抱在怀里哄的冲动。  
“我今天要跳舞。”  
张艺兴嘟囔道，低着头胡乱地收了书包，离开了教室。  
哭成这么漂亮可怜的小模样还去跳舞，是等着被朴灿烈之类的家伙欺负到哭得更厉害吗？  
边伯贤刚想拔腿追上去，心思一转——张艺兴心情不好，没准脾气也不好，浑身带刺儿，朴灿烈也许就没兴致了。况且，他还不知道孙老师和张艺兴说了什么，居然能惹得他哭出来。要是老师又拿了自己当对比来刺激张艺兴的话，张艺兴该烦死他了，刚刚也没跟他讲话——现在追上去，会不会适得其反？  
他聪明的脑袋转了几转，最终还是右拐上了回家的路。  
来日方长，不急于这一时。

07  
只是边伯贤再聪明，也没料到他也有一天会被小混混堵住抢劫。  
想着张艺兴哭得梨花带雨的小模样，他刚拐上一条鲜有人经过的街，几个瘦高青年就不怀好意地围住他。  
为首的青年染着金发，剑眉星目，鼻梁又高又挺，下颌骨像刀削出来的一样，帅气逼人，边伯贤真是想不通他为什么要来做古惑仔这种没前途的职业。  
“喂，四眼仔，给点钱。”  
黄毛帅哥一开口气势就没了，声音又软又糯，跟年糕似的。  
边伯贤摇摇头：“我没带钱，不好意思。”  
“不交钱是吧，揍他！”  
黄毛帅哥像是就等着他这句话一样，威风地一挥手，小弟们就冲上来，拳头朝着边伯贤的脸挥去。  
边伯贤没想到他们根本不讨价还价，上来就使用暴力，还挑着他的脸打，慌乱中他只能抬起胳膊护住自己，肚子上也被砸了一拳，打得他肋骨隐隐生痛。  
那帅气的小黄毛自己倒是不上，站在不远处拿个手机录像，还刻意找角度斜着拍横着拍，嘴里给他们鼓劲。不远处有几个路人好奇地驻足观望，还以为是在拍吸引人眼球的小视频，事不关己地离开了。  
边伯贤眼角余光瞥到，确信他是受人所托，刻意在这里等着找茬揍自己的。至于受谁所托——  
不用想，当然是朴灿烈了。  
真是会给我找事，边伯贤在心里谴责张艺兴到处勾人的行为。

小混混们打了几拳，发现全落在边伯贤坚硬的肘骨上，对方看起来毫发无伤，他们自个儿倒是指骨发痛，便想推倒边伯贤，用脚踹他。  
边伯贤找准空机，一拳砸在对面的小混混脸上，对方毫无防备，捂着鼻子哀叫，鼻血流了出来。边伯贤一闪身躲过身后的偷袭，伸脚踹第二个人的膝盖，直接把他踹跪下了。他转身接住最后一个小混混的拳，一个利落的过肩摔，把人撂到地上。  
黄毛都呆了，举着手机站在那里傻乎乎地看着他。  
“说了没钱。”  
练习九年，合气道三段的边伯贤帅气地用这句话结尾，拎起扔到地上的书包，潇洒地转身离开。  
脸上还挂着血的小混混一咬牙，爬起来追上去，一拳砸向边伯贤的后脑勺——  
“伯贤！！”  
张艺兴的惊呼声在街道另一端响起来，边伯贤条件反射地回头，那小混混的拳头擦着他的脸颊飞过，手上花俏的戒指在他脸上划出血痕，下一秒就被边伯贤揍到了地上。  
“艺兴，别过来！”  
边伯贤紧张起来，他一人想脱身很容易，想护张艺兴周全却有难度。但他忘了这群小混混是朴灿烈请的，自然也认识朴灿烈一心想追到的男孩——  
“艺兴哥！”  
站在一旁的小黄毛像只金毛犬一样跑过去，冷峻的眉眼眯成弯弯的月牙。  
“世勋，你怎么回事？”张艺兴戒备地望着他，“你怎么还在干这种事——”  
吴世勋垮下脸，拉住张艺兴的胳膊，奶声奶气地撒娇。  
“哥哥，是灿烈哥要我来帮忙的啦，世勋有好好念书喔。”  
张艺兴眯起眼：“朴灿烈要你来打我同学？”  
四眼仔是艺兴哥的同学？！  
吴世勋惊出了一身冷汗，却完美地维持了无辜的表情，压下颤抖的声音继续撒娇。  
“我不知道他是谁啊，灿烈哥只是让我在…在…”  
他摊开手心看已经模糊掉了的蓝色圆珠笔字迹，皱着眉努力辨认道。  
“在…56号街上，吓唬一个戴眼镜的男生。”

张艺兴面容缓和下来，无奈地说：“这是36号，56号在北边。”  
吴世勋用了两秒的时间表演恰到好处的震惊和愧疚，转头就给了小弟后脑勺一巴掌。  
“怎么带路的？！啊？？”  
小弟也算机灵，唯唯诺诺不敢顶嘴，嘴里直说勋哥对不起。  
吴世勋扭头又对着边伯贤讨好地笑。  
“对不起，艺兴哥的同学，认错人了，对不起啊对不起。”  
边伯贤双手插兜，一脸淡漠地点点头。  
也就张艺兴会信这鬼话，但他没必要现在揭穿，这件事得留着以后用。

吴世勋赔了罪，又答应张艺兴期末考要考到年级前十，不然张艺兴就再也不和他讲话，这才带着三个小弟垂头丧气地走了。

张艺兴伸手摸摸边伯贤脸上已经干涸的血丝，眼里满是愧疚。  
“痛吗？”  
“有点痛。”  
边伯贤轻微地抽了口气，张艺兴立刻不敢再碰，又低头检查起他身体。  
“还有哪里被打了？”  
边伯贤给他看自己红肿的胳膊和多了块淤青的肋下。张艺兴更愧疚了，直给他道歉。边伯贤见好就收。  
“不用说对不起，也不是你的错。”  
张艺兴瘪瘪嘴：“我没想到朴灿烈这样…”  
路灯柔和的黄光给他白皙的脸镀上一层温暖的纱，边伯贤内心一动。  
“我这样肯定没法和父母交代…”  
他语气苦恼，果然下一秒张艺兴就接过话茬。  
“要不今晚你来我家睡？”

08  
边伯贤给父母打了电话说自己今晚睡同学家，张艺兴从包里翻出一件卫衣给他套上，遮掩他一身的伤痕。他们打开家门时，张艺兴的父母正在吃晚饭。边伯贤已经做好了准备他会看到冷漠无视对方，甚至是暴力相向的一对男女，但出乎他意料的是，张艺兴的父母很正常，称得上热情友善。  
“兴兴回来啦？带了同学来玩吗？”  
张艺兴的妈妈和蔼地招呼道，还问边伯贤有没有吃过晚饭。  
边伯贤下意识想婉拒：“阿姨不用了，我——”  
“他还没吃呢，”张艺兴打断了边伯贤的话，帮他回答了，“我去给你盛碗饭。”  
于是就演变成了现在这样，边伯贤捧着碗筷，拘谨地坐在张艺兴和张艺兴妈妈之间，一板一眼地回答两个大人的问题。对，是张艺兴的同桌，没有，张艺兴上课很安静，不会吵他，考试成绩不错，年级前三一般是有的，（“哇，这么厉害啊！兴兴你向别人学习学习！”），今天是来帮张艺兴辅导功课，不麻烦，张艺兴很聪明的，那叔叔阿姨慢慢吃，我们先去房间了——  
边伯贤一进屋就毫无形象地瘫在地上，张艺兴瞧他难得卸下了温和端正的架子，不由咧着嘴笑。  
“好啦，你先坐到椅子上去，我去给你拿红花油。”  
房间里又剩下边伯贤一个人，他这才有时间认真打量张艺兴屋内的摆设。屋子温馨整洁，角落里摆着钢琴和架子鼓，墙上贴的都是歌星的海报，从张学友到林俊杰，偶尔夹杂几张舞室的宣传照片；书桌上整整齐齐摆了好多草稿纸，都是张艺兴在课上写的乐谱，还有一台笔记本电脑。  
房门被轻声打开，张艺兴手里拿着碘酒，红花油和棉签闪身进来，再轻轻把房门关上。转头对上边伯贤疑惑的眼神，他腼腆地解释道。  
“我爸妈看见，肯定要怀疑我是不是去打架了…”  
边伯贤点头表示理解，配合地把上衣撩起来，露出淤青的一大块皮肤。张艺兴坐在地上，手臂架在边伯贤的大腿上，认真地给他上药。蘸着红花油的棉签凉凉的，轻柔地抹上去。  
肋骨处理完了，张艺兴便半跪起来，抽了根新的棉签浸了碘酒，涂抹边伯贤脸颊的伤痕。所幸当时他躲闪得快，对方的戒指只在他脸上轻微地划破了皮，此刻已经止了血，留下一丝细细的暗红色血痂。  
张艺兴担心他忍着痛不说，还撅着嘴吹气。  
“呼...痛不痛？”  
“不疼。”  
边伯贤喑哑着嗓音。张艺兴的嘴唇近在咫尺，饱满红润晶莹剔透，他只想咬住了慢慢品尝。

上完药之后，两个人聊了会天，话题不知不觉引到了音乐上——张艺兴这一屋子明显的音乐元素实在是让人无法忽视。  
“我很喜欢音乐的。”  
张艺兴坐在地上，仰头看着边伯贤，像只湿漉漉的小动物在等待表扬。  
“那你想考全国最好的音乐学院吗？”  
边伯贤循循善诱道。他的同桌真的很聪明，如果高中毕业以后要去酒吧唱歌跳舞谋生的话，太浪费了。  
张艺兴眨眨眼睛，小声说：“今天孙老师和我讲了，他说文化课也很重要…”  
边伯贤心想原来是因为孙老师的支持，还帮他指明了前路，所以小同桌才感动得哭哭唧唧的，真tm可爱。  
“那我们就好好学习，一起去北京上大学，好不好？”  
他柔和地诱惑道，想用最好的音乐学院做诱饵，把人拴在自己身边。  
张艺兴垂下脑袋，纤细的手指把玩着边伯贤的裤腿，半晌才闷闷地应了声好。  
边伯贤担心他觉得有负担，毕竟他们已经是高三生，想要在半年之内提升成绩可不容易，便引开了话题。  
“你自己创作音乐吗？”  
一谈到音乐，张艺兴的眼睛立刻亮了起来。  
“对啊，我最近才写完了一首歌，你想听吗？”

张艺兴一坐到钢琴前面，就像是自带舞台聚光灯效果，修长的手指灵巧地在琴键上飞舞，柔和的音乐缓缓倾斜出来，弹到高／潮部分，他还情不自禁地哼唱出来，清亮的声音像夏日里凉爽的汽水，咕噜噜冒着泡。  
一曲终了，边伯贤很给面子的啪啪啪鼓掌。  
“谢谢。”  
张艺兴脸颊微红，抿着唇笑。边伯贤用目光描绘着他笑弯的双眼和脸颊上深而圆润的小酒窝，仿佛听见自己的心脏砰砰加速，让他一时头晕目眩起来。他发现自己的嘴正在一张一合，声音从嗓子里发出来，带着几分虚幻的不真实。  
“艺兴，我帮你，我们肯定能一起去北京。”

直到换上了张艺兴的睡衣躺在他床上，边伯贤还不敢相信自己刚刚承诺了那样的话。哪怕最好的补习老师也不做这种保证，他不过一个高中生，就算高考内容对他来说再容易不过，想帮助另一个人从零开始，考上全国最好的音乐学院也几乎是不可能完成的任务。  
可那人是张艺兴，因为音乐而闪闪发光的张艺兴，这些微末的细节就不那么重要了，边伯贤想看到张艺兴笑，想看他开心——哭的模样留到特定场合就好。  
“晚安！”  
在他身边，张艺兴带着一身沐浴完的暖融融水汽，爬上了床。  
“晚安。”  
边伯贤低声回复道，在心中下了决心。

09  
老师的办公室再一次炸开了锅，上课从来不听讲的“那孩子”居然在课上举手问问题了！继上次老师们收到张艺兴的作业，惊掉了下巴后，这成了最新的讨论话题。所有老师都知道高三十班有年级第一和倒数第一，这两人做了同桌后，竟然神奇地产生了契合的化学反应，最让老师头疼的学生，第一次没有自顾自画草稿纸，而是端正地听讲记笔记。  
“我还以为我眼花了。”  
数学老师推推鼻梁上的金框眼镜，努力回忆当时的场景。张艺兴提的问题并不高明，甚至称得上基础，但浪子回头金不换，执教高三长达二十年的数学老师第一次细致耐心地花了十分钟，在课上为一位学生讲解同余关系，下课后还拍着张艺兴的肩膀，说孩子肯努力就好。  
孙老师眼角带着笑点点头，颇为感慨地加了一句。  
“都是好孩子，有目标就好。”

张艺兴的进步所有人都看在眼里，但只有边伯贤知道他有多用功。张艺兴准备了一个本子，把昨天作业里不懂的题全都标记上，课余时间先去办公室问老师，来不及问的再问边伯贤；他的耳钉取了下来，校服打理得整齐，酒吧也不去了，中午就和边伯贤一起在食堂吃；他每天花两个时间作曲编曲，剩下的时间全拿来学习，像蜜蜂一点一点建起蜂巢，再往里面慢慢填充花粉，酿成香甜的蜜，扎实地追赶着高三生的进度。  
“你昨晚几点睡的？”  
边伯贤看着张艺兴眼下淡淡的青色，语气忍不住带上点责怪。  
“哈嗯…两点。”  
张艺兴打着哈欠回答他，手上动作却不停，认真地演算数学题。  
“早点睡才有效率。”  
“我喜欢音乐，想考最好的音乐学院。”  
张艺兴语气坚定。面对老师和同学的关切，他统统都回复这一句，像个重复多几遍就会成真的魔咒，为他的梦想包上厚实坚硬的保护壳。  
边伯贤看着他头顶柔软的发旋，最终还是没忍住，伸手揉了揉。  
“会考上的，相信我。”

10  
过了两周的星期五晚上，边伯贤做完作业洗完澡，靠在沙发上做物理竞赛题解闷。门突然被敲响，边伯贤的妈妈从厨房出来，有点讶异地前去开门。  
张艺兴失魂落魄地站在门外，闷闷地喊了声“阿姨好”。  
边伯贤忙把人拉进来，叫他换上拖鞋，和妈妈解释这是自己的同桌，来找自己问功课的。和善的女人虽然疑惑为何两个孩子不用手机交流，但还是客气地给张艺兴端来水果，嘱咐他们认真学习。  
“你怎么了？”  
边伯贤把张艺兴带到自己房间，关上房门，想了想，给他递了张纸巾。  
张艺兴接过纸巾，紧紧攥在手里，抬眼看着边伯贤。他来之前肯定哭过，眼圈鼻尖红通通的，露在外面的皮肤全变成了粉红色。  
“我爸妈不给我报音乐学院。”  
边伯贤内心咯噔一声，走过去揽住了张艺兴的肩膀，手指温柔地摩挲他后颈温软的皮肤。  
“那他们想让你去哪？”  
张艺兴把额头抵在边伯贤暖和的肚皮上，声音细微如彷徨的初生小鹿。  
“不知道。”  
想了想，他又低声加了一句。  
“可能出国吧…”  
边伯贤不知道该怎么安慰他，音乐这种“业余爱好”在父母的考量面前，脆弱得宛如一株细嫩的小草，是该从升职加薪的康庄大道上拔除的。现实的磨盘会毫不犹豫地碾过梦想，每颗赤子之心都被抛光打磨，变成庞大经济体系里的螺丝钉。不起眼，不特别，成千上万的千篇一律，但胜在安全稳妥。  
可怜天下父母心，都希望孩子一辈子平安喜乐，平庸便平庸一点，别去做秀于林的木，别去做出于岸的堆，方可不叫风吹浪打，撞得头破血流。  
“那你怎么想？”  
他修长的手指一下下穿过张艺兴柔软乌黑的发丝，温和地安抚他有些颤抖的身子。  
张艺兴沉默了很久。  
“…我喜欢音乐，想考最好的音乐学院。”  
这回，他说得虚弱，不知是在说服边伯贤还是说服自己。

边伯贤没再说话，手一下下抚摸着张艺兴圆润的肩头和脊背，压抑的气氛在室内流淌，偶尔被张艺兴轻轻的吸鼻声打破沉默，又很快重归到寂静中。


	3. Chapter 3

11  
当晚，张艺兴直接在边伯贤床上睡的。边伯贤给他找了新的牙刷和内裤，拿了件自己的T恤给他当睡衣，给他抱了另一床被子。张艺兴被他塞进被子里的时候，眼睛微红，说话还带着浓浓的鼻音。  
“谢谢你收留我。”  
边伯贤低头给他掖好被角，低声让他别多想，赶快睡觉。  
张艺兴可能哭累了，没过几分钟呼吸就平缓起来，腿也开始不老实四处乱蹬。边伯贤不得不爬起来好几次，握着他的脚踝塞回被子里。张艺兴的脚踝又细又滑，在月光下宛如上好的羊脂玉一般白皙，一只手就能圈住。  
他心猿意马摩挲了许久，还亲了一口，才放回暖和的被褥下。  
半夜，他被腰上传来的力道弄醒，睁眼就看见张艺兴靠在自己肩膀上睡的正香，一条腿挣脱了被子的束缚，又不知怎的钻进了边伯贤的被窝，大剌剌地架在他腰上，线条优美的小腿肚正抵着他的关键部位。  
这下边伯贤哪里睡得着，只得半支起上身，低声在张艺兴耳边哄他把腿收好，又轻轻摇晃他想把他弄醒。睡梦中的张艺兴还不情愿，发出可爱的抱怨似的呜咽，一扭身把胳膊也搭了上来，抱大型抱枕似的搂住边伯贤不撒手。  
“艺兴？艺兴？”  
张艺兴没醒，只是把脸往边伯贤颈窝里更深地埋了埋。  
这就不能怪我了。  
边伯贤心安理得地拉起张艺兴软软热热的手，在嘴边吻了吻，拢住他纤细的指尖往自己身下探去。

张艺兴通常有点赖床的小毛病，但这次因为不是在自己的床上睡，潜意识里就带了点拘谨，早上七点不到就睁开了眼。  
边伯贤平躺着，呼吸平稳，刘海软软地搭在额头上，长而浓密的睫毛垂下来。他不带黑框眼镜的时候，高挺的鼻梁和精致的眉眼完全显露出来，好学生的气质全没了，看着反倒有几分邪气。  
张艺兴头脑还有点懵，见着对方安详的睡颜，就想顺手想拨一拨那鸦羽似的两弯浓黑，结果他手臂刚抬起几分，就惊愕而僵硬地发现了他们两人此刻尴尬的姿势。  
人家睡得好好的，结果自己把胳膊和腿全都架上去了，跟抱着个大型泰迪熊一样不撒手。边伯贤可能是觉得难受，一只手覆在了张艺兴的膝盖上——宽松的睡裤被张艺兴踢蹬间撩了上去，因此边伯贤温热的手直接扣住了他不着一物的膝盖骨，姿态像保护像安抚，可力道不大不小，像逗弄什么可爱的宠物，带着难以言说的暧昧。  
等等，明明是两个男生，怎么会想到“暧昧”这样奇怪的形容呀…  
张艺兴红着脸扶住边伯贤的手臂往上抬，想把自己的腿解救出来。  
边伯贤还闭着眼，好看的眉却轻轻皱起来，反手扣住张艺兴的手腕摁在怀里，又一伸胳膊，顺手把张艺兴整个人拢进自己暖和的臂弯。  
“宝贝别闹，再睡会。”  
他哑着嗓子，显然还没睡醒，把张艺兴当成了别人。  
张艺兴被他缱绻温柔的声音撩得面红心跳，再没时间去思考有的没的，小幅度奋力挣扎起来。  
“伯贤…是我…”  
边伯贤迷迷糊糊地应了一声，动作熟练地压住张艺兴扭动的手臂，修长的手贴着他纤细的腰，指尖点上他精致的胯骨，在张艺兴反应过来之前，在他挺翘的小屁股上“啪啪”拍了两下。  
“乖，睡觉，不然睡你。”  
张艺兴想起边伯贤昨晚一打三的武力值，放弃了抵抗，一脸别扭地任由对方搂着自己安睡。过了约莫五分钟，边伯贤呼吸再次平稳下来，他才动作迅速地逃离了对方充满爱意的拥抱。

边伯贤有女朋友吗？  
他刷牙的时候想到，不知为何心里涌起一阵不悦。

12  
过了约莫半个小时，边伯贤才打着哈欠爬起来，眼角眉梢是藏不住的餍足。  
同桌身上哪里都软软热热的，明明跟他一般高，可腰细得一只胳膊就能环过来，脚踝和手腕也精致，皮肤白皙，可关节都是粉红色的，整个人可爱得要命。  
他想着张艺兴，又忍不住舔了舔唇，对着镜子理了理乱糟糟的头发，营造出自然而慵懒的帅气感，这才迈开脚步往客厅走去。  
边伯贤的爸爸人到中年，稍稍发福，但每天早上都延续了年轻时养成的好习惯，六点钟准时起床看报。见到儿子出来，他捏着报纸的一角“哗啦”一声翻过去，语气带着责备。  
“怎么赖床了？也不招待一下你同学，那孩子自个儿离开了。我让他吃完早饭再走，也不肯。”  
边伯贤愣在原地，半晌眉宇间才泛起一丝懊恼。  
“他走的时候，有说什么吗？”  
边先生从报纸上方露出半张脸，隔着金框眼镜探究地打量着他：“说了谢谢，让我们不用把你叫起来，免得打扰你睡觉。”  
“啊…”  
边伯贤抓抓头发，走进厨房给自己倒了一大杯水，仰起头灌了下去。沁凉的水滑过他干燥的喉间，却怎么也比不上凉丝丝甜滋滋的汽水音解渴。  
早知道刚刚就不放人走了。

他本以为周一就可以见到张艺兴，可令他无比意外的是，直到早读开始，他身边的位置都空空荡荡的。张艺兴桌上没有课本，桌肚里也从来空无一物，更显出几分冷清萧索。  
早读一结束，边伯贤就按耐不住，跑去问了班主任。  
孙老师疲惫地摘下眼镜，揉了揉眉心，看起来竟是不愿多说的样子。  
“张艺兴这几天请假了。”  
边伯贤回到座位上，在脑中过了一遍来龙去脉，不由得担忧地想到一个可能性——会不会是他把人吓跑了？

过了两天，张艺兴没有和边伯贤联系，所有发过去的短信都仿佛石沉大海，杳无音信。边伯贤担忧他出事，专门绕路去他家敲门，迎接他的是张艺兴妈妈平静的脸。  
“伯贤啊，艺兴他不在家，改天再来找他玩吧。”  
边伯贤着急地还想说些什么，面容和善的女人已经露出了抱歉的送客笑容，厚实的木门缓慢却不容拒绝地关上了。  
到底发生了什么？  
边伯贤心中隐约有个猜测，但他不愿意细想，只希望张艺兴赶快来上学。  
他还没亲他呢。

13  
边伯贤怎么也没想到他们再次相见竟然是这种情况下。  
张艺兴一头柔顺的黑发染成了亚麻色，左耳重新戴上了晶亮的耳钉，背上了许久没出现的吉他，套着件大红色的卫衣，穿着破洞牛仔裤来的学校——这身装扮足以让教导主任暴跳如雷，揪着他的耳朵训上一个钟头，可他进来的时候畅通无阻，门卫和老师都对他仿佛视而不见。  
边伯贤一直盼着见到张艺兴，可等他真正看到对方的那一刻，重逢的喜悦全被愤怒和失望冲散了。

“你这是干什么？！”  
他不顾周围同学诧异的眼神，一把揪住张艺兴的衣领，把他扯得一个踉跄，露出一块白皙的锁骨皮肤，吸引人往那看去。就这一眼，把边伯贤气得几乎要当众失态——  
那上面还多了个暗青色的纹身。  
“关你什么事？”  
张艺兴站直了身子，冷漠地掀起眼皮看他。他不笑的时候显得很冷淡，嗓音有点沙哑，狠戾而不屑。仿佛夏日凉爽清甜的汽水被人失手泼到了地上，在酷暑下快速蒸发，留下一滩粘稠的棕褐色污渍，再看不出原本样貌。  
“你...”  
你的梦想呢？你的音乐学院呢？你之前那么努力的劲头呢？就这样白白费掉，轻易地弃了自己最热爱的东西，亲手打破自己眼里全部的憧憬希望，透支年轻的资本，自甘堕落成只顾贪图享乐，追逐快感的人了？  
“关你什么事。放手。”  
张艺兴一把拍开边伯贤的手，慢条斯理地拉了拉衣领，遮住那藏青色的图案，看都没看边伯贤一眼，扭头径自往后排走去。  
隔了一会儿，金钟大抱着东西回到了边伯贤身边，他曾经的座位上。  
“发生什么了？”  
金钟大努力把后面那个比以前还要乖张叛逆的男孩，和这个月内认真听讲问问题的乖学生联系起来。他们都快忘了张艺兴曾经是十班平均分拖后腿的，老师最头痛恨铁不成钢的“坏学生”。  
因为张艺兴，边伯贤的名声在全校又上升了一个台阶，不光是高三的老师，几乎全校的老师都听说了这奇迹一般的“同桌互动”产生的结果，好几个班的老师都开始效仿，把自己班上的好学生与坏学生拼到一起。  
可现在弹簧被扯得太用力，狠狠地反弹了回来。张艺兴在消失了几天后，毫无预兆地重新出现，着装打扮比以往叛逆更甚。  
边伯贤曾经以为自己改变了张艺兴的人生，可现在看来，不过是路边美丽的风景，竟妄想能留下路上匆匆的旅人。

后排张艺兴似乎在跟谁打电话，听起来像是今晚又要去酒吧跳舞，声音懒洋洋的带着股撩人的劲儿。  
边伯贤推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，舔了舔干燥的唇。  
他不允许。

14  
第一节是物理课。孙老师平日每堂课都一定要点张艺兴起来回答问题，可今天很反常地略过了他，选了另外一个学习落后的同学起身。全班同学都有点心不在焉，频频有人回头去看张艺兴在做什么。  
有偷偷观察他反应的，也有人眼里是藏不住的羡慕——不用学习不用听讲，可以穿自己的衣服，还能有耳钉纹身，却没一个老师批评他——多少人梦寐以求的生活，凭什么？  
当然还有女生爱慕的眼光。张艺兴本来长得就好看，皮肤又白，穿着红卫衣更显得精致帅气，像个无忧无虑的小王子。  
边伯贤没有回头。  
他专注地抄着板书，笔尖在纸上留下深深的划痕。

放学铃响了，张艺兴站起身伸懒腰，卫衣往上撩去，露出一截又白又细的腰。刚刚自习课孙老师让边伯贤上台代管，他此刻便站在讲台上收拾作业，利用地理优势，不动声色地用目光描绘张艺兴的腰，手腕，脖颈。  
张艺兴优哉游哉地坐下来，翘着腿也不走，像是在等着什么。  
边伯贤抱着作业回到座位上，他脸上的伤痕已经结痂脱落，留下细细的浅色新痕。张艺兴不经意地抬头看了一眼，正好撞上边伯贤深邃的目光。  
下一秒，他就若无其事地移开了眼，垂下脑袋把玩自己的手指。隔了一会儿，他的手机铃声响了起来，张艺兴便站起身背上吉他，一边接通电话一边往外走，竟是一分一秒也不愿意多留在教室里一般。

染着红发的高大男人又出现在了校门口，笑着把张艺兴揽进怀里，亲昵地在他耳边调笑。张艺兴捂着耳朵推了他一把，两人朝着酒吧街的方向走去。  
边伯贤从包里掏出一件黑色的兜帽卫衣套上，遮住身上显眼的蓝白色校服，沉默地走在他们后面。酒吧街还没开始营业，门前摆着沙滩椅和遮阳伞，又在墙上钉了霓虹灯管和木质招牌，仿佛恨不得把商店里所有风格的装饰品都摆上，显得不伦不类。几个穿着前卫的男男女女聚在一起抽烟闲聊，目光不动声色地打量边伯贤深蓝色的校裤和洁白的球鞋，移到他精致的脸上时又掺杂了不加掩饰的惊艳，放肆地吐着烟圈，冲他叫“小帅哥”，问他要不要一起玩。  
边伯贤冷漠地偏过脸去，没有回应。  
前面，张艺兴和朴灿烈拐进了一间酒吧。外墙上有斑驳褪色的巨大齿轮互相咬合，粗细不一的管道盘折缠绕，黑漆漆的入口上面挂着铁制的招牌，STEAMPUNK。边伯贤走到门口才听见里面隐约的音乐声和欢呼声。  
他把头发抓乱，书包换到单肩背着，伸手摘下了黑框眼镜。

门口身材火辣的侍应生迎上来，笑容甜美。  
“小帅哥，一个人？”  
边伯贤点头。  
“这边请。”  
酒吧里人不少，三三两两坐在一起闲聊。空调开得很足，凉凉的空气里弥漫着香水和酒精的味道，似是要从鼻腔钻进五脏六腑。  
边伯贤双手插着兜，跟着侍应生来到一处卡座，随意要了杯招牌鸡尾酒。  
张艺兴和朴灿烈坐在吧台前，皮肤在灯光下简直白得反光。许多目光隐晦地打量着他，像要舔遍他露在外面的细腻肌肤。朴灿烈不动声色地伸手环在张艺兴腰上，把酒杯抵到他嫣红的唇边。  
张艺兴摇摇头，推开冰凉的玻璃杯。  
“今天怎么了，不高兴？”  
朴灿烈低声哄他。张艺兴瘪着嘴扯了扯领口，他的目光便无法抑制地飘过去，顺着他雪白的锁骨肌肤往下滑。  
“我没法学音乐啦。”  
张艺兴发呆似的望着调酒师流利的动作，语气像抱怨又像撒娇。  
朴灿烈耐心地顺着他的话问：“为什么？”  
“爸妈不让…他们想让我出国。学英语。”  
朴灿烈伸手拨弄他垂落在额边的发丝，两人脸的距离近到可以接吻的程度，暧昧又危险。  
“那你什么时候走…？乖，喝点，很甜的。”  
朴灿烈抬了抬酒杯，冰凉的琥珀色酒液浸湿了对方红润的唇。张艺兴双唇微分，就着他的手听话地喝了一口，脸颊立刻染上了浅浅的粉色。  
“暑假结束就走…唉哟，好烦啊。”  
“那就别走，留下来…”朴灿烈嘴角上挑，半真半假地建议道，“…陪我。”  
“不是因为那个——”张艺兴拖长了尾音，酒窝若隐若现，下一句话声音又低了下去，“我答应了别人的…”  
“答应了什么？”  
“一起去北京…”  
“那就跟那人说你要出国…乖，再喝一口。”  
“唔…答应过的事…我都不敢和他讲话了…”  
张艺兴的酒量小得可爱，前后加起来他才抿了几口，已经开始拿着醉醺醺的眼神瞧人，细黑浓密的睫毛被泪水浸湿，眼尾飞着薄红，偏生嘴巴还一张一合讲着话，露出雪白的小米牙和粉嫩的舌尖。  
朴灿烈看着心痒。  
两个月前，张艺兴第一次出现，站在台上声音软软地说，他要给大家跳支舞。朴灿烈还想着这么漂亮的小家伙，该不会来个芭蕾舞吧——音乐一起，他就知道自己错得离谱，张艺兴跳舞的时候就像换了一个人，动作干净利落，节奏踩得分毫不差，腰肢柔软得惊人，连最挑剔的顾客也鼓掌叫好。  
对方一下台，朴灿烈就上去要了联络方式。小孩刚满十八，还在上高三，朴灿烈起先还以为张艺兴只是个会跳舞的好看小混混，上课捣乱下课欺负同学的那种，没想到他是块被放错了地方的璞玉，又软又可爱，让人想把他搂在怀里心肝宝贝地叫——倒是叫他捡到宝了。  
他心不在焉地顺着张艺兴的话往下聊，搂着他细细的一截腰，摸着他柔软的头发，又给他喂了几口酒，小宝贝就醉倒在他怀里了，脸红扑扑的，手脚一点力气也没有，汽水音还撒着娇说自己还要喝。  
“乖，不喝了，回家睡觉好不好？”  
“…唔…”  
张艺兴真的喝醉了，一双雾蒙蒙的眸子茫然地看着他。朴灿烈当他默认了，于是把人半提半抱地带起来，向酒吧门口走去。  
今晚，他会让小美人舒服到哭出来的。

可他刚刚架着张艺兴踏出酒吧门口，肩膀上就被重重拍了一下。朴灿烈警惕地回头，看见一个陌生的帅气男生，长相似乎有几分熟悉。  
“有事？”  
边伯贤冷淡地看着他：“把他给我。”  
他一开口，朴灿烈就想起来他是谁了，脸上顿时露出个恶劣的笑。  
“四眼仔？上次没把你脑子打坏真是可惜了。”  
天色刚刚暗下来，街上熙熙攘攘，边伯贤根本不怕他动手——况且就算是打架他也没在怕的，直接忽视了对方的挑衅。  
“给我。”  
他言简意赅地重复。  
朴灿烈不怒反笑，也不跟他吵，反而低头问怀里醉醺醺的小美人。  
“宝贝儿，你认得这个人吗？”  
张艺兴用失了焦的双眼望着边伯贤好一会儿，才恍然大悟般喃喃道：“伯贤…”  
又过了一会儿，他像是迟钝地反应过来自己应该做什么，便向边伯贤伸出手，挣扎着要离开朴灿烈的怀抱。  
后者的脸色顿时变得很难看。  
边伯贤伸出手接住扑过来的张艺兴，语气平淡：“…没别的意思，我今晚得帮他补数学作业，不然老师要说他的。”  
朴灿烈阴鸷地盯着他好一会儿，勉强接受了这个解释。  
“你等着，下次没这么简单。”  
他放下威胁的话，大步离开了，经过边伯贤时狠狠撞了一下他的肩膀。  
边伯贤不气不恼，一脸平静地望着朴灿烈消失在拐角。  
“…就会给我惹事。”  
他低头对上张艺兴懵懂的双眼，掏出手机，指尖触上红色的方形。  
——您的录音已保存。

15  
边伯贤的父母今天加班，倒是省去了向爸妈解释自己为何把喝醉的同桌骗回家的麻烦。朴灿烈给张艺兴喂的酒度数很高，后劲慢慢上来，他就安静地睡着了，长长的睫毛在瓷白的脸上投下小扇子似的阴影，像个漂亮的洋娃娃。  
边伯贤看着心痒，这时候倒是理解为什么朴灿烈下了狠功夫追他，他同桌长得太好了——谈不上惊为天人，可皮肤又白又嫩，还有小酒窝和饱满的下唇，加上下垂眼看人时那一股无辜的劲儿，谁都想抱在怀里好好疼爱一番。  
他把软绵绵的张艺兴放在了自己床上，想了想，又把垃圾桶拿过来放在床边，这才打开书包，掏出了数学作业。  
帮张艺兴补当然是借口，这家伙连书包都没带，可他自己还是要写作业的。  
过了约莫半个小时，他写完了，张艺兴还在睡，眼尾带着嫣红。边伯贤摸摸他红润的脸颊，没忍住低头在他酒窝上亲了一口，这才起身去洗澡。

温热的水流冲打在边伯贤身上，他心不在焉地搓揉着头发上雪白的泡沫，盯着玻璃门上的水珠出神。  
理一下思绪——张艺兴性情大变是因为不知道怎么面对他，再加上觉得将来出国是既定事实，因此要提前和亲近的人减少联系——  
这么说的话…  
“伯贤。”  
浴室门突然从外面被打开，张艺兴睁着无辜的双眼，隔着朦胧的水雾瞧着他。  
清醒了？  
可下一秒边伯贤就推翻了这个假设，眼见着小祖宗一扁嘴，开始流眼泪。  
“你不要不理我...”  
张艺兴身上还穿着白天的衣服，也不管湿漉漉的水汽和赤裸着身子的边伯贤，抬腿就迈进了洗澡间，一抬胳膊抱住了边伯贤的腰，把脸埋到他颈窝里，抽抽噎噎地开始撒娇。  
“我好想和伯贤一起去北京…呜…但是他们不给…”  
张艺兴毫无自觉地蹭着边伯贤的关键部位，撩得他火都上来了，压抑着情欲捧起张艺兴的脸蛋，盯着对方满是泪意的下垂眼，他突然间感到挫败——张艺兴就算喝醉了，醒来后什么都不记得了，他还是不忍心这么草率地碰他。  
他的同桌，一提到音乐眼睛里就盛着揉碎的闪烁星光，笑起来酒窝盛着蜜，露出一口洁白的小牙，无忧无虑像个孩子。  
他是他的宝贝，他值得最好的。

“再睡会吧，嗯？”  
边伯贤压下心中乱七八糟的想法，强迫自己思考物理竞赛题。他草草冲干净泡沫，关了水，拿了条柔软的大毛巾，先给抱着自己不撒手的小祖宗擦了擦湿漉漉的脸和脖颈，才裹到自己身上。  
“不要——”  
张艺兴眼圈还红着，拖长了尾音抗议，像只黏人的无尾熊，把手搭在边伯贤肩膀上圈着他还不够，连腿也抬起来想挂到他腰上。  
边伯贤无奈地托住他柔软的大腿根，抱着他小心翼翼地往外走，生怕滑倒了把小祖宗摔疼了。  
张艺兴的红色卫衣被水淋湿了一大半，边伯贤怕他感冒，走到床边就温柔地哄他松手。张艺兴这会儿倒是机灵了，非但不松手，还把头埋到边伯贤的胸膛上，拱来拱去地撒娇。  
“不许走。”  
喝醉了的张艺兴可爱指数直线飙升，耍小性子的话也像掺了糖，又软又甜。他像只八爪鱼一样紧紧抱着边伯贤，像小朋友抱住了心爱的玩偶。  
“好，我不走。先把衣服脱了，好吗？”  
“我不…！就知道你会不理我，让我一个人出国——”  
说着说着他又哭了起来，眼泪渗进边伯贤胸前半湿的浴巾里，头上一小撮柔软的头发一抖一抖的，着实可爱的紧。  
边伯贤无奈地掰开他的手，好言好语地安慰他：“没有不理你——”  
张艺兴坐在床上，红着眼睛仰着头，带着哭腔问他：“那你为什么不亲我？”

边伯贤脑子里紧绷的弦啪的一声断了。  
这是小祖宗自找的——  
“想让我怎么亲你…”他低下头接近张艺兴红艳艳的唇，手指插入他后脑的发丝，声音低了下来，“这样…”他在张艺兴唇角温柔地碰了一下，上下唇相碰发出轻轻的“啵”一声。  
“还是这样…”  
话语消失在张艺兴微凉的唇间，他含住了丰满的唇瓣慢慢吮吸，又轻轻噬咬。边伯贤肖想这一刻很久，曾暗自猜测张艺兴的嘴巴像果冻，软软甜甜，或者像棉花糖，一含着就要化掉，可都不是。  
张艺兴的嘴巴就是张艺兴的嘴巴，饱满润泽，还有淡淡的奶油清甜，天底下独一无二，什么甜品都要逊色三分。等张艺兴喉间发出不知是惊慌还是欢愉的细微呜咽，他才放过了被品尝得微肿的双唇，亲昵地吻走他睫毛上沾着的半滴泪珠。  
“舒服吗？”  
张艺兴愣愣地看他，脸颊上慢半拍地浮起红晕，半晌才诚实地小声回答。  
“…舒服。”  
边伯贤扣着他的后脑勺又亲了上去，舌头钻进他不设防的嘴里，舔他敏感的上颚和舌面，又勾着他的舌头，哄张艺兴伸出舌尖给他品尝，直到把人亲得喘不过气来，化成一滩水软在他怀里。  
边伯贤扯开身上早就松散的浴巾，顺手把张艺兴的红色卫衣撩起来脱下，一眼就看见张艺兴锁骨上刺目的纹身，几个直角三角形和矩形拼成不知所云的几何图案。他火气噌的冒上来，这回是怒火。  
“怎么弄了纹身？”  
他指腹摩挲那块敏感的皮肤，摁住张艺兴的肩膀不准他躲，居高临下地问道。  
张艺兴被酒精麻痹的神经过了几秒才反应过来他指的是什么，有点委屈地握住边伯贤的手腕，怯生生地抬眼看他，上目线湿漉漉的惹人怜爱。  
“我没有…”  
…纹身就在锁骨上，是当他看不到吗？  
边伯贤觉得张艺兴喝多了糊涂，又看他一脸无辜的模样，怒意里反生出几分恶劣的情趣来，手指用力地摩挲那暗青色的图案，白皙的皮肤立刻泛起红来。  
张艺兴支吾着喊痛，扭动着身子想避开，边伯贤正打算说些荤话刺激他，指腹下就有了奇异的触感，像有什么东西剥落了一般。  
他抬起手指，看见精细的纹身变得残缺斑驳，露出底下平滑的皮肤。  
张艺兴似乎这才想起身上有这么个装饰，忙不迭地解释。  
“灿烈说好看…可我怕你生气，所以——”  
前言不搭后语，边伯贤却听懂了。沉默了两秒，他毫无预兆地将张艺兴摁倒在床上，握着他的胯骨开始扒他的裤子。  
张艺兴反应过来时，下身已经光溜溜地只剩灰色的平角内裤，他感到羞赧，蜷着细白的双腿要躲，可侧臀被边伯贤不轻不重地打了一巴掌，清脆的响声让他脸颊上红晕更甚。  
“你干嘛…”  
他迟钝地软着嗓子抗议，手脚并用地抵挡边伯贤的进攻，被从未想象过的场景惊得慌神。他设想过边伯贤会和他大吵一架，或者干脆给他一拳，两人不欢而散，可怎么都没有料到，边伯贤生气的时候会——  
“干你。”  
边伯贤哑着声音回答他，用力掰开他的腿，埋首隔着薄薄的内裤亲他的下身。  
小祖宗太招人疼了，怕他生气可爱，想用纹身贴和他拉开距离也可爱，他一向自持的冷静和理智统统化为爱意，恨不得要把张艺兴吞进肚子里。  
张艺兴哪里受过这种刺激，惊惶地向后躲，边伯贤顺势扯掉他的内裤，把张艺兴干净的性器含进嘴里。他吸吮了没几下，就感到口里的东西慢慢变硬，张艺兴的抗议声开始颤抖。  
“不…唔…不要！伯贤…”  
边伯贤吐出对方完全硬挺起来的性器，把张艺兴翻过来让他跪趴在床上，从床头柜上拿起一个小瓶子。包装被撕开的声音刺耳又急切，可下一秒房间内就安静了下来。  
张艺兴紧紧闭着眼——他知道男孩子之间要怎样做，还知道会很痛，可边伯贤的沉默让他更加害怕，像是风雨欲来的平静——  
他犹豫地回头，边伯贤正眯着眼睛看瓶身上的外文，对上张艺兴带着泪意的双眼，露出一个邪性的笑来。  
“宝贝别急，”他俯身压上张艺兴光裸的背，伸手越过他去拿眼镜，“这就疼你。”


	4. Chapter 4

16  
边伯贤戴上了眼镜，继续阅读浣肠液的使用说明，一边读，手指还一边在张艺兴光洁的脊背上有节奏地轻击。张艺兴觉得自己现在像条砧板上的鱼，或者一只待宰的羊羔，等着主人决定怎么做自己这道大餐。  
他不安地扭动着，试图做最后的挣扎。  
“嘘，听话。”  
边伯贤安抚地摸他的脊背，把他从床上拉起来，揽着他的腰往浴室走去。张艺兴被他半抱半拎地带到浴室，边伯贤往地上铺了几条柔软的浴巾，卡着张艺兴的腰让他用刚刚的姿势跪趴在上面。  
“会有点难受，忍一下。”  
边伯贤温和地哄他，严谨地组合好浣肠器，将鹤嘴的金属端口涂抹上润滑油，慢慢推入他粉嫩的后穴里。他还带着眼镜，抿着唇慢条斯理地操作，沾染着情欲的浣肠器在他手中变成了物理实验器材，需要被耐心而细致地对待。  
张艺兴被冰凉的物体刺激得发抖，手指攥紧了身下的浴巾。下一刻，低温的液体顺着后穴灌入身体，肚子渐渐鼓胀起来。等他难以忍受地发出哀鸣，边伯贤才停下来，修长的手指抚弄张艺兴后脑的发丝。  
“等三分钟，乖。”  
张艺兴泪眼朦胧地看着他。边伯贤穿着校服戴眼镜是好学生的模样，可当他头发凌乱半裸着上身，再戴着眼镜反而有种禁欲的色气，镜片后的目光不加掩饰地极富侵略性，用视线就能把人盯怀孕——  
边伯贤注意到了他有些害羞的眼神，嘴角微不可查地上翘。  
“在想什么？”  
他声音温柔地明知故问，伸手理了理张艺兴额前凌乱的发丝。  
“好累…想睡觉…”  
张艺兴扁着嘴撒娇，还装模作样地闭上了眼睛，想借此逃过接下来要发生的18禁戏码。边伯贤怜爱地抚弄他湿润的睫毛，也不戳穿他的小把戏，把他整个人抱起来带到马桶上方，抽出了鹤嘴口。  
“放松。”  
张艺兴摇着头不肯，要在边伯贤面前排出浣肠液，真的太羞耻了，他是万万不愿意的。边伯贤扣着他的后脑勺亲了上去，把张艺兴吻得喘不过气来，另一只手轻轻按压他鼓鼓的肚皮。这下，张艺兴哪里还顾得上控制液体不要被排出来，光是保持呼吸就已经占据了他的全部心神。浴室里响起淅淅沥沥的水声，张艺兴浑身僵直，趴在边伯贤怀里不愿抬头，委屈地红了眼圈。  
“乖，不用感到羞愧，你最干净，”边伯贤抚摸着他圆润的肩头哄他，“你是我的宝贝，我最爱你。”  
这种肉麻的话这和他平日里的气质完全不符，可现在说出来却显得格外正常，边伯贤心想大概是因为张艺兴有种魅力，让人想把最甜蜜的话都对着他讲，世界上最漂亮的东西都放到他面前；他若笑得眉眼弯弯，酒窝深陷，便是治愈心灵的天堂，有独角兽披着银辉漫步其中。可他身上还有另一种魔力，让人想欺负他到哭出来，尽情粗暴地弄脏他，看他哭得嗓音嘶哑，梨花带雨，那便是欲望翻滚的红海地狱，一样令人心生向往，要拉着洁白的圣天使一同沉沦。  
边伯贤低头，在张艺兴柔软的发顶珍惜地落下一个羽毛似的吻。  
一念天堂——  
“小祖宗，你是我的了。”  
一念地狱。

浣肠结束后，张艺兴被他抱到了床上，边伯贤迫不及待地开始扩张。张艺兴是真的困了，软软地趴在边伯贤怀里，任由他的手指在后穴进出着寻找敏感点。边伯贤一向有耐心，前戏温柔细致得像在解一道奥赛题，张艺兴几乎要睡过去的时候，他才不紧不慢地开始按压敏感的软肉——也许是故意的，因为张艺兴睡意全消，被逼出了软绵绵的惊叫，又柔又媚。他被汹涌的快感吓到，抓着边伯贤手臂小声哀求他停下来。  
“我才刚开始画辅助线呢，宝贝。”  
边伯贤亲吻他红艳滚烫的耳朵，怜惜地咬他的耳骨，手上动作却一点没停。张艺兴的耳朵尖尖的像精灵，又白又嫩，边伯贤上课时一侧头就能看到，从未想到有一天他会舔弄着这精致的耳垂，满心只想把同桌艹到高潮。  
“不要了...呜嗯...太大了...！”  
边伯贤才刚刚塞进去，张艺兴就哭喊着不要，穴口紧紧箍着性器头部，肠肉却因为紧张而不住地吸吮。边伯贤被他弄得几乎要当场交代出来——他也是第一次，不过之前拿出了对待物理竞赛的态度，做了很多功课，因此看上去经验丰富，实际内心紧张得要死，生怕张艺兴被他弄坏了。  
“听话，马上就好了。”  
箭在弦上，他怎么可能停得下来，不得不软言哄张艺兴放松，再慢慢把性器往狭窄的甬道里面埋。张艺兴明明害怕得浑身颤抖，却还是听话地努力打开身体，容纳火热的坚硬异物。  
边伯贤太稀罕他这副无条件信任自己的模样了，怜爱地啄着他的唇和下巴，在他耳边唤他宝贝，换来张艺兴害羞的抗议。  
“不要...唔…叫宝贝…”  
“好…小祖宗，都依你。”  
他这次没等张艺兴反对就吻住了他的唇，性器埋到了最深处，慢慢开始抽送。张艺兴开始只觉得涨痛得难受，后来边伯贤找准了角度，次次按摩到敏感的腺体，快感电流似的一波波涌上脊椎，又集中到小腹，爽得他忍不住呻吟出声。  
“唔…伯贤…”  
他茫然地唤着边伯贤的名字，攀着他肩膀的十指软绵绵地扣住结实的肌肉，小腿忍不住来回地蹭对方光裸的背。边伯贤被他小猫似的呜咽和腿上无意识的挑逗撩得眼睛都红了，发狠地一次次插入再抽出，房间里全是淫靡的水声，还有张艺兴上气不接下气的呻吟和哀求。  
“不要了...哈啊…真的...不要了...唔嗯...啊…”  
但都没用。边伯贤根本不理会他，咬着牙狠狠挺身，简直想把他艹死在自己床上。张艺兴哭得真好看，眼尾红艳艳的，晶莹的眼泪根本止不住；身体也好看，关节居然是粉红色的，在床上跪久了会被磨红，皮肤白皙得像初生婴儿，一嘬一个鲜红的印子，腰胯细得惊人，可屁股又挺又翘，天生就适合被男人抱在怀里疼爱。  
边伯贤吻住他嫣红湿漉的唇，握住他坚挺的性器撸动几下，张艺兴就哭着射了精。边伯贤被高潮时紧缩的肠壁夹得闷哼一声，随即在他体内射了出来。微凉的精液喷洒在敏感的肠壁上，张艺兴委屈地哭得更厉害了。  
“呜…你没戴套…嗯…你怎么这样…”  
边伯贤这才发现自己忘记了关键的步骤，他有些懊恼地亲着张艺兴的脸哄他，承诺自己下次一定记住，可当他把软掉的性器抽出来，看见白浊缓缓从红肿的穴口流出，那点惋惜立即烟飞云散，恨不得自己刚刚什么都没说。  
他只想把所有东西都射给他，让他肚子里灌满自己的精液，全身里外覆盖着自己的气味，他戴了安全套，小祖宗哪还有这么漂亮的模样给他看？  
好在张艺兴并没有深究，边伯贤也就顺势跳过了这个话题，爱不释手地搂着他亲昵，抚摸他滑嫩的腿根和白皙的后颈，性器蠢蠢欲动要再来一次。  
“宝贝，”他舔着张艺兴的耳朵，“再来一次，嗯？”  
张艺兴没有应声，边伯贤捧起他的脸，发现小祖宗已经睡着了，睫毛还湿漉漉的，脸上挂着惹人怜爱的泪痕。  
边伯贤盯着他的睡颜看了一会儿，又忍不住露出甜蜜的微笑，亲了亲张艺兴红润的小嘴巴。张艺兴无意识地把脸偏过去，轻轻地呢喃了一声“伯贤”，又沉沉地睡过去了。  
他睡着的样子又乖又软，边伯贤没忍住亲了他好几下，才舍得抱他去浴室清理。在他用两根手指撑开后穴时，张艺兴身体的本能反应被唤醒，哼哼唧唧地扭动起来，边伯贤差点要把他摇醒了再办一次，但终究不忍心，最后自己凄凉地想象着张艺兴，独自撸了出来。

17  
第二天早上，张艺兴是被边伯贤吻醒的。对方含着他的嘴唇吮吸，对上张艺兴不甚清醒的目光时，还故意亲出了响亮的水声。张艺兴红着脸推搡他的肩膀，又把头往温暖的被窝里埋，害羞地不敢看他。  
边伯贤笑着揉他的头发，嘴里哼着不知名的小调，起床去做早餐了。他走到客厅时，猛然立在了原地——他忘了今天是周末，而边先生和边太太正坐在沙发上看着他。  
“爸，妈。”  
边伯贤佯装无事地挠挠凌乱的头发，笑得一脸无辜。  
温婉的女人推推身边的男人，边先生用眼神瞧她。  
你说。  
不，你说。  
儿子你生的，你说。  
边太太拧了一下边先生腰上的软肉。  
“伯贤啊，”边先生立刻开口，不动声色地揉着腰，“是上次那孩子？”  
“嗯。”  
“人家本来就…还是被你给…带的？”  
边先生谨慎地选择措辞。  
“严格来说，是被我引导着发现的。”  
边伯贤大言不惭——实际上，他也不知道张艺兴究竟是直是弯。他身边总有男生围着转，从刚做同桌那会儿挑衅的外班男生，到明显想把他带到床上的朴灿烈，还有看着像弟弟实际上谁知道是不是一肚子坏水的金毛小混混，张艺兴一律坦荡荡的模样，可能是看破不说破在装傻，也有可能是直男眼里出直男，根本没察觉。  
但哪有直男喝醉酒会拉着男生要亲又要抱的？  
因此他用逻辑归结为张艺兴一直没有察觉自己的性取向，而他边伯贤，当然就本着互帮互助的思想，无私地身体力行，为同桌上了一节性教育课程。

边太太忍不住开口，问出了每对父母在这种时候最关心的问题：“他成年了没有？”  
“成年了。”边伯贤露出热恋中的大男孩害羞而甜蜜的微笑。  
“你们都成年了，该为自己的选择负责，”边先生想起了自己刚和边太太谈恋爱的时候，也是这副天不怕地不怕，有情饮水饱的模样，眼神里带上几分柔和，“爸妈也管不了你们。昨晚…有做安全措施吗？”  
边伯贤一哽，该怎么和父母解释——  
难道要说“啊，虽然没有戴套，但是有好好洗干净里面喔”？  
他正飞速思考，身后突然传来轻微的脚步声，一个毛茸茸的脑袋从他身后探出来。  
“叔叔好，阿姨好。”  
张艺兴笑眯眯地打招呼，落落大方站直了身子，任由边伯贤的父母打量。  
“艺兴你好，饿了吧，喝点粥吗？”  
边太太站起身张罗，亲昵地拉着他坐在餐桌前，去厨房给他盛早餐。张艺兴乖乖地任由她拉着坐下，给她一个感激的干净笑容。  
“谢谢阿姨。”  
边太太越看越满意，这小孩看着就听话可爱，也不知道自家儿子怎么骗到手的。她想给边伯贤一个“好好照顾人家”的警告眼神，对方却根本没看她，而是拉开椅子坐在张艺兴身边，伸手温柔地帮他揉着腰。  
哎，看来也不用她操心。

18  
边伯贤坚持要把张艺兴送到他家楼下，张艺兴显得很紧张，一直做贼似的低着脑袋，走到小区门口就停下了脚步。  
“你回去吧。”  
他不安地环顾四周，仿佛边伯贤再多呆一秒就会有危险降临。  
边伯贤伸手帮他理了理有些长的刘海，语气温柔：“不请我上去坐坐吗？”  
张艺兴睁大眼睛，眼神湿漉漉的，像只懵懂的小羊：“我爸妈会…不高兴的。”  
见边伯贤略微蹙起眉头，他连忙进一步解释：“我一晚没回家，他们肯定要说我，我不想他们看到你，就连你也一起说——”  
他的话没说完，边伯贤已经拉上了他的手往小区里面走。  
“伯贤…”  
“不怕，我陪你上去。”  
他的手温暖而干燥，张艺兴的手指不安地蜷了蜷，复又被边伯贤握紧在手心，拇指安抚地轻轻蹭他的指关节。他的心便奇异地平静下来，乖顺地任由对方牵着指尖，踏进熟悉的电梯间。

可能有些人天生就有让周围人信服的能力，那天边伯贤拉着他进门后，先给张艺兴父母问好道歉，解释昨晚张艺兴在他家玩的太晚，两人都忘了给家里打电话说一声。他是老师总夸奖的好孩子，家长之间偶尔也会聊到边伯贤，都说这孩子真聪明真听话，此刻乖巧地道歉，张艺兴妈妈憋了一肚子的火神奇地被平息了，便柔下脸色，让他快回家去学习。  
边伯贤却露出了友好中带着点请求的笑容：“阿姨，我可以和您单独聊一下吗？”  
张艺兴震惊地偷偷扯边伯贤的衣袖，着急地想阻止他——这是要干什么？他还没做好准备要和家里出柜啊！  
边伯贤安抚地捏捏他的手，轻声道：“别担心。”

张艺兴至今不知道那天，边伯贤到底和妈妈聊了些什么，但边伯贤离开之后，妈妈从房间里出来，只字未提他和边伯贤的关系，只是温和地拍拍他的肩膀，让他快去学习，安心上学考试。  
他不敢置信地睁大眼睛：“您这是同意了…”  
“还不快去，”张艺兴妈妈板起脸，“看你表现，不然还是得把你送国外去，看你老实不。”  
巨大磅礴的喜悦在那瞬间席卷了他，他没忍住冲上去就给了他妈一个熊抱。  
“妈我太爱您了！谢谢您！”  
没等他妈说话，他就急躁地夺门而出。  
“这孩子！”张艺兴妈妈看着空空荡荡的门口，忍不住失笑，“真的这么爱音乐啊…”

“伯贤！伯贤——唔！”  
张艺兴刚冲出电梯间，就被等在一旁的边伯贤抱了个满怀。  
“我就知道你会下来的。”他狡黠地眨眨眼，“送你的礼物，喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢——”  
张艺兴眼里闪烁着喜悦的晶亮，因为刚刚跑的急了，脸颊也红扑扑的，双手乖乖地搭在边伯贤胸口上，又拖着尾音高兴地重复了一遍。  
“超级喜欢——”  
边伯贤没忍住，亲了一下他热乎乎的脸蛋，亲昵地用鼻尖蹭他的鼻尖。  
“那就好好学习，乖。”

19  
高三生学业繁重，张艺兴有边伯贤和各科老师的关爱，他的文化课分数对于艺术生来说完全足够，但他总担心自己高考失利，一放学就直奔边伯贤家里做功课，酒吧那边已经很久不去了。  
朴灿烈来拦过他几次，都被张艺兴婉拒了。他心中恼怒，又舍不得责怪张艺兴，想来想去打算找边伯贤出气。边伯贤什么都没说，冷漠地把那段录音放给他听，对方脸色立刻难看起来。  
“他知道了？”  
“你要是再纠缠他，他就会知道。”  
边伯贤漫不经心地双手插兜，看着朴灿烈一双阴鸷的桃花眼满是怒火，但最终对方什么也没说，转身离开了。  
在他身后，因为做值日而晚离开的张艺兴从学校里走出来，只看见边伯贤一身冷意的背影，疑惑地靠近。  
“伯贤，怎么了？”  
“没什么。”  
边伯贤露出温暖的笑，拉起他的手。  
“走吧，回去写作业。”  
张艺兴永远都不会听到那段录音。他的宝贝太干净太纯粹，那些肮脏又复杂的事，他来解决就好。

高考的日子如约而至，张艺兴坐在考场里时，心情反而平静了下来。  
时间一分一秒过去，平日里学校的学业压力就很重，反而让高考少了一份神秘感——不就是特别严肃的一次模拟考嘛，没什么可怕的。  
最后一门是英语。边伯贤检查了三遍卷子，在草稿纸上画了一个抱着吉他的张艺兴，他刚准备润色细节，结束的铃声就响起来，周围的人纷纷发出如释重负的叹息声。  
监考老师收了卷子，祝同学们假期快乐，施施然走了出去。教学楼里不知从哪处传来一阵欢呼，连锁反应似的引起一阵尖叫鼓掌，有人把笔记或是课本撕碎了扔下楼，白雪似的纸片洋洋洒洒，又是一阵大笑。  
边伯贤快步走出了考场，安静地穿行在喜笑颜开和哽咽嚎啕的喧嚣人群中，一眼就看见了他的艺兴。那瞬间，世界仿佛被按下了静音，边伯贤只听得到自己的心跳声，明明是炎炎夏日他却浑身冰凉——  
张艺兴眼睛红红地看着他，睫毛湿漉漉的。  
他顾不上其他，飞快地奔过去，把张艺兴抱在怀里，语气焦灼地抚慰他：“怎么了宝贝？有题目没做出来吗？不要紧的，不要紧的。”  
他抚摸着张艺兴圆润的肩头，心中已经在估算高考志愿如何填写。不去北京也可以，上海复旦也不错，再不济，他可以考托福雅思，陪张艺兴一起出国——  
张艺兴在他怀里噗嗤一声笑出来，汽水音里带着丝丝骄傲：“题目我都做出来了，是考完了太激动啦…”  
边伯贤拉开点距离，仔细端详张艺兴的脸，想确认他是不是在安慰自己。张艺兴双眼笑得亮晶晶的，对他眨眨眼：“我觉得我们可以去北京的。”  
他一颗悬着的心这才落下来，使劲揉一把张艺兴的头发。  
“你可吓死我了，小祖宗。”  
张艺兴在他怀里咕咕唧唧地笑：“想出去庆祝一下吗？”

20  
虽然不想承认，但边伯贤不得不同意朴灿烈的做法——给张艺兴灌酒真是不错的策略。五分钟前，张艺兴还以“公众场合，就算是gay吧也不行”为由，拒绝边伯贤把手环在他腰上，被边伯贤喂了两口酒之后，脸颊立刻红扑扑的，乖顺地靠在边伯贤怀里，手指捏着边伯贤的衬衣扣子玩。  
边伯贤把他的手指拿开，攥进自己手心里：“乖，到床上再解。”  
张艺兴撅起嘴巴，并不追究边伯贤话中的深意——实际上他现在迷迷糊糊的大脑约莫也无法深究，一转眼看见舞台上的钢琴，抿着唇笑出了深深的酒窝。  
“伯贤，想听歌嘛——”  
没等边伯贤回答，他就自顾自站起来，迈着半醉的摇晃步伐走到舞台下的工作人员前，对方比他高上一个头，他便踮着脚尖去讲了句什么。对方笑着点了点头，张艺兴就爬上了舞台，坐在了那架大钢琴面前。  
他调整着麦克风，郑重地自己给自己报台：“大家好，下面由我给你们带来一首，”他瞟了边伯贤一眼，眼里的甜蜜几乎要溢出来，“小小礼物。”  
酒吧里响起捧场的掌声，张艺兴嘴巴对上麦克风，洁白修长的十指在钢琴上轻按，清亮温柔的声音缓缓响起。

“什么白天 什么黑夜 我没有  
准备着给你的surprise  
你给我的爱 让我觉得已足够  
是你让我相信爱会有  
是你的爱陪我绕宇宙…”

歌词直白到让人忍不住露出笑容，边伯贤怔怔地盯了他一会儿，突然从旁边拉过一个侍应生，往他手里塞了十块钱的小费和自己的手机。  
“你好，帮我录个像，好吗？”  
侍应生微笑着接过他的手机，对准台上的人。张艺兴本来就白，舞台的灯光打到他身上时，反光得耀眼，像个小仙子。边伯贤目不转睛地看着他弹唱，侍应生很有眼色地后退几步，把边伯贤凝视的背影也一起录了进去。  
“…因为你是动力 你是源泉  
你永远是我的一切——”  
音乐缓缓停止，台下一片欢呼。他唱得太纯情，在酒吧酒精和香水味的昏暗空气里其实很违和的，但抵不住他整个人白嫩干净，笑得弯弯的眼睛和深陷的小酒窝。这歌就该张艺兴唱，只能他唱，别人唱的再动人也是做作假意，只有他能唱得像少年的承诺，像男孩的天真，唱到所有人心里最柔软的地方。  
“这首歌，”张艺兴腼腆地笑着鞠躬，拿起话筒，“送给我的男朋友，谢谢你——”  
他向边伯贤的方向扬手，其他的客人纷纷发出夹杂着可惜和祝福的声音，但张艺兴的话还没说完——  
“…我爱你。”  
一秒的沉默，随后在几乎能掀开屋顶的欢呼声里，边伯贤站起来，几步就跨到台下，手一撑利落地翻身上台，握住张艺兴的脖颈，深深地吻了下去。

21  
那天后来成为了张艺兴不愿意提起的回忆之一。他不仅借着醉意当着一群陌生人唱着歌告了白，还被边伯贤在明亮的灯光下捉住了舌吻，然后…  
“你不要再说了！”  
张艺兴捂着眼睛不愿意看边伯贤，后者笑着拉开他的手亲他。  
“为什么不能说？我最喜欢的是后面的部分——”

边伯贤松开张艺兴嫣红的唇，搂着他高声喊道。  
“Next round’s on me!”*  
回应他的是一阵欢呼，然后边伯贤在众目睽睽之下，握着张艺兴的胯骨一把将他提起来，张艺兴下意识搂住他的脖子，修长的腿弯折盘住他的腰。  
边伯贤露出个灿烂的笑容：“各位，失陪一下。”  
他稳稳当当地托着张艺兴柔软的大腿根，无视身后的口哨声，大步往酒吧洗手间走去。

“…变态！”  
张艺兴实在听不下去了，怒气冲冲地翻身骑到对方身上，用枕头捂住他英俊的脸，不想让他继续复述昨晚的荒唐事。  
“…然后你在洗手间里被我干得哭出来了。”  
边伯贤闷闷的声音带着笑意从枕头底下传出来，他腰部一用力，张艺兴就被他带着翻了个身，压在了身下。边伯贤丢开枕头，捧住他白皙的脸，黝黑的眸子望向他水润的眼睛。  
“还哭着重复了好多遍那句话。”  
张艺兴不满地哼了一声，目光有点飘忽，脸颊染上红晕。  
“乖，再说一遍。”  
张艺兴磨磨蹭蹭地小声说了句什么。  
“我没听清喔。”  
“…我爱你。”  
张艺兴不好意思地移开目光。边伯贤眼里的爱意几乎要溢出来，温柔地吻上他的鼻尖。  
“我也爱你，宝贝。”

转眼间高考分数就出来了。边伯贤反而成了不敢看的那一个，难得幼稚地趴在床上哀嚎：“我不敢查！”  
边伯贤的妈妈在外面招呼张艺兴父母，听见儿子在屋里狼哭鬼嚎，过来站在门口笑话他胆小，边伯贤哀怨地回望着他妈：“要是我没有考好，怎么办——”  
张艺兴抿着唇笑，他心中清楚，边伯贤怎么可能没考好，现在说这些话多半是想让他不要紧张。  
网站缓慢地加载，张艺兴盯着空白的页面出神。他真的能考到北京吗？不知不觉中，他的心脏砰砰直跳，咬紧了下唇。边伯贤不知道什么时候站在了他身后，双手搭在他肩膀上。  
“我帮你看分？”  
他温柔地提议道，张艺兴摇了摇头，他要亲眼看见自己的努力究竟换到了多少回报。  
等待的过程很漫长，可分数加载出来的那一刻毫无缓冲，白底蓝字的简陋表格映入两人眼中。  
是一个中等偏上的分数。考音乐学院绰绰有余。  
“稳了…！”  
张艺兴跳起来欢呼一声，被边伯贤从后面搂进了怀里，亲了亲耳朵。  
“到我了。”

如果说张艺兴的分数让家长们惊喜万分的话，边伯贤的分数简直超出了所有人的想象，他在客厅里宣布的时候，好半天没有人说话。  
“伯贤妈妈！”孙老师的电话这时打进来，无疑确认了这个消息，严肃的中年男人高兴得语无伦次，“伯贤是状元！理科状元！G省的理科状元！恭喜啊！”  
房间里，边伯贤扭头，握紧了张艺兴的手，轻轻眨了眨眼：“想出去庆祝一下吗？”  
“…不去酒吧！”  
“艺兴，宝贝，小祖宗——我保证不在洗手间里——”  
“不！行！”

fin


End file.
